


support

by kaiohtic



Series: Team Pilot (Round 9 May - 1 September 2017) [19]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Drabble, MAMA AU, Suho-centric, a hint of angst?, hinted!Suho/Seohyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: in which junmyeon doubts his decisions as leader.





	support

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in the same universe as [standby](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11591697), except it's not lay/sehun here, but a drabble focusing on junmyeon's role. i think for now i will write drabbles in this universe, test out the waters and write a full fic later, once i have both gained enough confidence for this au and made a plan on what to actually do in this au. thanks for the positive feedback on the original drabble so far <3

"Any questions?" Junmyeon asks and looks around, searching for any signs of disapproval. They are sitting around the only table in their facility, the dinner table, and everyone seems to mirror each other's grim expression. If they are doubtful of his decision, they don't let it show. They know that he has had a hard time thinking of the best solution for their group.

 

Junmyeon is not the eldest in their team, but he is the most trusted one. There is Yixing, who is older than him, but Yixing is not cut for leading a group. He doesn't like organizing and he dislikes giving orders even more. Yixing is the type of person who follows quietly and only speaks up when absolutely necessary.

 

Seohyun is the same age as Junmyeon and could have been leader, too, for she is smart. Junmyeon often asks for her opinion, but he also knows that she has a flaw, and that is her emotional side. Once agitated, she stops thinking and acts as intuition dictates her, often compromitting her own safety.

 

And then they have Minseok, who is actually the eldest. He, too, has refused to take on the role of a leader, explaining that he had neither skills nor confidence as such, so the whole group has chosen Junmyeon to be their guide and center instead. They flock around him and ask for his advice, never taking a step on their own without informing him. It's one of the first rules he has set up, and Junmyeon is relieved to see that even stubborn Jongin complies to it.

 

At times, Junmyeon thinks it had been a good decision to make him the leader, because he is the only one who stays calm and composed in every situation, not letting emotions take over and fog his decision making. At other times, he curses the day he accepted his role because the burden of watching over the whole group gets too much. If anyone dies outside, it would be his fault for sending them out on a mission. They all trust him too much. Like now. No one voices objection although he can sense that not everyone is comfortable with what he has chosen for them to do.

 

"I take it as an okay then," Junmyeon says, hoping that no one can hear the exhaustion in his voice. He spent the last night deciding on what to do after Sehun was brought back in an almost lifeless state by a stranger who swears that he has no relations to any groupings, and for Junmyeon it's hard to believe that someone could survive on his own, without a group out there inmidst of a war. Junmyeon doesn't trust this Yifan guy, and so does the rest of their group, except for Sehun himself, who claims that Yifan has saved him. Him and that mysterious child with eerily wide eyes, irises a clear light blue. That child doesn't speak, either because he is mute or traumatized, and Junmyeon hopes it's the latter. Without communication, they can't clarify the situation, and as result of such, Junmyeon can't trust them.

 

And yet, because of Sehun's words, Junmyeon has made the decision to keep those two with them at the HQ for a while longer, until they find out who Yifan and that child exactly are. There is a raging war outside, and Junmyeon does not have the heart to throw them out there. Who knows, there is still a chance that they might be innocent and good people, another victims of this war. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he ever finds out that more people have died because of his misjudgement.

 

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kyungsoo murmurs, but he doesn't object. They all simply agree, and Junmyeon hopes that he is making the right decision this time. He doesn't want another tragedy to happen. They have lost enough people and can't afford their number to deplate more. The more people with diverse powers, the safer they will be as a team, complementing each other with their powers. Even at the greater risk of betrayal that comes in a bigger group, Junmyeon wishes for at least three, four more people. The latest mission has proven how much they needed support, if only to be able to go outside and patrol in shifts.

 

"Is it just a bad feeling or do you have actual arguments that go against keeping Yifan and the child here?" Junmyeon asks. He needs to clarify and erase all the doubts in everyone else to keep their team safe from arguments within.

 

"Just a feeling," Kyungsoo says. "No justified reason."

 

Junmyeon nods and looks around the room once more, giving the rest of the group time to speak up. When he's met with nothing but silence, he closes the briefing and watches everyone filing out, back to their posts. Kyungsoo would continue patrolling, checking the walls he has built for them, and Sunyoung will do that, too, maybe joining Kyungsoo, maybe not. Sehun and Yixing would go back to the main room to rest until it's time to prepare the next meal. Minseok is probably going to join Jongin to both fill him in about what has been discussed just now and to help keep an eye on Yifan and the child. And Seohyun -

 

"Don't mind Kyungsoo," Seohyun whispers next to him. He turns to look at her and sees a tiny smile. "Because I think you made the right decision. We promised to stop the war and bring back balance, but we also promised to save as many lives as we can, right?"

 

Junmyeon nods and returns the smile. Seohyun's hand is warm on his shoulder when she squeezes it. He wishes it would last longer, but Seohyun has already left him sitting at their dinner table, as she hurries outside to find Sunyoung. He is smiling nonetheless, finding new hope and confidence in the trust that is put in him.


End file.
